Fullmetal Alchemist, Golden Eyes
by BornofStarlight
Summary: This is NOT a Mary Sue. Just so we're clear. A girl ends up at HQ missing three limbs, and generally disrupting everything. ON HIATUS UNTIL NEXT SUMMER. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, GOLDEN EYES

By Born of Starlight

Disclaimer: FMA is not mine. If it was, episode 25 would never have happened. Which is why my story is one of those "Timeline, what timeline?" kind of stories. And it's not like I don't understand the necessary killing off of characters. I understand it all too well. BUT WHY _THAT_ CHARACTER?

----------------

Prologue

-----------

Light is shining

Shining bright

Shadows are falling

On metal in the night

This golden child

In secret afraid

Her heart is wild

But she wants to be saved

The steel is gleaming

In the chain she's a link

And into golden lightning

She's afraid she will sink

Though a mere child, she controls all

For this is the child, the Elemental

----------------

Chapter One

-----------------

Edward Elric was there when she was brought in. The bleeding was just barely under control and her eyelids were fluttering.

But she didn't cry out.

She was in worse shape than he'd been in!

Ed lurched to his feet, ready to help if his help was indeed needed. His golden eyes took in the battered body of the girl. He didn't even hesitate when he noteved who was carrying her: Roy Mustang.

"Get the door, Fullmetal!" snapped the dark-haired man.

Ed complied without complaint.

"What happened! Who is she?" he demanded.

"We don't know! That door."

Ed opened the next door and held it for Mustang. "Will she make it…?"

Mustang didn't answer.

It really did look bad for the girl. Her right arm and leg were completely gone as well as her left leg from the knee down. And there was something wrong with her eyes.

Ed opened the next door, and Mustang rushed through. Ed followed him through. Mustang's subordinates got a door slammed in their faces.

"So you've got no idea how she ended up like this?"

Mustang didn't stop running, knowing just how vital time was to the girl's survival. "Oh, we have an idea alright." He looked grim, but didn't continue.

Ed opened one last door. The had reached the hospital wing of Central Headquarters. Ed didn't go in.

"Alchemy…"

He turned and ran back the way they'd come. A dull metallic clink echoed through the halls on every other step.

----------------

"Where are we going, Brother?"

"We've gotta find where it happened…" Ed didn't have the breath to spare for talking. He ran on, his brother clanking along behind him.

"But how will you know?"

"Trust me, Al, I'll know."

He skidded to a halt quite suddenly. "We're here!"

They were standing outside the remains of a blown-out building. Its windows were all shattered and smoke was curling out the doors and fractured walls.

Ed entered and paused to let his eyes adjust to the gloom. What he saw made him freeze.

An intricate pattern was painted onto the floor in white, but it was stained red in places with blood. Anything that may have been in the room prior to whatever had happened had been completely decimated. The furniture was little more than wood shavings, and any stonework had been turned to gravel.

"No wonder she was in such bad shape…! What the HELL kinda alchemy was she doing?"

Al walked into the center of the room to stand next to his brother. As he looked around, words failed him.

Ed knelt down, fingering the circles on the floor. "This is incredibly complicated… It reminds me of…" his voice trailed off, as he was unable to place where he'd seen something so complicated. Maybe he hadn't…

"I think she stood here." Ed moved to the center of the array. There was blood all over. Frowning, he bent to examine a burnt spot on the floor (which had miraculously survived the alchemic happenings).

The burn spread outward in a ring, a pool of blood in the center. Ed rubbed at the scorch, but it refused to go away.

With a sigh he stood back up. The clinking of his metal limbs made him wince, but he didn't let Al see. He did NOT want his brother's pity. Glancing down, he saw that his white cloves were now covered with soot and blood. Grimacing as he peeled them off, Ed's eyes searched the room. Ignoring the rubble, he didn't really see anything out of the ordinary. But a second look made him stop.

"Al! Look!"

----------------

Cliffhanger...Sorry. Not really. snickers Um... I guess just... READ AND REVIEW! If you don't, I'll send my muses to attack you. Oh, and, no one-word reviews...please? Those aren't any fun for me. Talk to me!


	2. Chapter 2

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, GOLDEN EYES

By Born of Starlight

Disclaimer:::Sighs: It's still not mine. Though, I'll tell you what I _do_ own... One (1) Edward keychain, one (1) pack of trading cards, one (1) wallscroll of Ed and Al, two (2) Original Soundtracks, fourty-three (43) FMA plot ideas (Only two others are posted so far...I'm kinda behind...?), and one (1) FMA T-shirt. Did I forget anything...? I've got nearly as many works of fanart as fanfiction... Oo! Including this one really cool one of Hughes! It's a giant playing card! I made it in my art class last year, and now it's hanging on my door. _This _year, I've also done an FMA related drawing in (honors) art. White charcoal on black paper. Ed's pocketwatch lying on the road as it rains. :sparkles: It's one of the coolest things I've ever draw! Though, of course, my poor un-enlightened teacher knew not of its significance.

----------------

Chapter 2

-----------------

Screams echoed through the hallway outside the hospital wing. It was about four days later, and the Elric brother had hardly been seen.

However…

Ed stopped as the screams reached him.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I'M BLIND! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

The voice was choked with tears, and Ed felt a surge of pity.

"And why the HELL CAN'T I FEEL MY TOES! OR MY RIGHT ARM?"

Ed winced, guessing now who it was screaming. "Blind, huh…?" he whispered. He didn't figure there was anything he could do to help, but it never hurt to offer. Then he had to stop and grin at that. In actuality, it could hurt very much, depending.

He slipped into the hospital wing and closed the door behind him. The clink of his metal hand on the doorknob made him grit his teeth. He had abandoned his gloves when he'd realized he couldn't get the stain of bloody ashes out of the pale fabric.

Ed tucked his right hand into its respective pocket and kept walking.

She was lying in bed, near motionless. Her face, though, was red with anger and her unseeing eyes were snapping at an unfortunate Winry.

The blonde girl was looking at her with a mixture of anger and amazement.

"Winry, you can leave." Ed's voice was cold. "I'd like to speak to her. Alone."

One look at Ed's face made Winry half-run out of the room. Ed looked dangerous at the moment, and she didn't want to be there when he finally snapped. NOT that she was afraid of Edward or anything…she just…well, she wasn't afraid. But she didn't want to be there, that was all. She went to find Pinako.

Ed walked towards the hospital bed. "I think you know perfectly well why you can't feel your toes."

Tears were welling up in her eyes, but she hurriedly swiped at them with her left hand.

"Just shut up, okay!" she snapped. "Just shut up…"

Ed didn't know what to do to make her feel better, and quite frankly he didn't want to even try.

"Your name is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist," she said quietly.

"Yeah. And you're an idiot! I know what you were trying to do!" Ed was glaring at her but since she couldn't see, it made no difference. "I saw the circle! Do you even know ANYTHING about alchemy?"

"Sit down, Fullmetal." She sighed and put her head back against the pillow. "You know actually, I'm glad you're here."

"Why is that!"

"Because you're the only one I know of that can do this for me, okay?" The girl reached out her left arm with its wrist showing. An alchemic array was written in what appeared to be pen on her arm. "This circle needs to be placed on each of my eyes. See…? I took precautions…"

Ed looked at the symbol and then back at the girl's face. He opened his mouth to refuse, only to suddenly remember something Al had shouted once…

'You're not even human!'

With a sigh, he leaned over and preformed the alchemy. A wave of dizziness washed over him, but other than that the price of the alchemy wasn't high. Besides, there was a reward…

Brilliantly silver-green eyes were smiling up at him. Well, the eyes were smiling, though the rest of her face was tear-stained.

"Thanks, Ed…"

He started to smile back, then remembered that the girl was an idiot who played with forces she just barely understood. His eyebrows snapped together.

"I have a complaint: You know my name, and I've got no idea what yours is!" Ed didn't like that, and let it show.

The smile faded. "My name…?"

Ed nodded.

The silvery green eyes were wide. Ed twitched as he noticed the alchemic runes painted onto her irises in a bronze color. Ed also noticed that those eyes were looking anywhere but towards her missing limbs.

There was that annoying pang of pity again! Ed shoved it to the side. "What, don't you have one?"

She nearly broke down again, but kept the tears under control. "Yes, I've got a name! It's one of the few things I still have!"

"So, you're not gonna tell me, is that it?"

"I never said I wouldn't tell you!" Her newly restored eyes were snapping at him, alchemy flashing in the light. "You're such a jerk sometimes, Edward Elric! I _was_ going to tell you my name, you know!"

"Oh." Ed didn't know what to say. Which was very nearly the first time that had ever happened. When he finally found his voice, he couldn't think of a good comeback.

"So, what is it…?"

"Korin." A slightly twisted smile appeared on her face. "It means 'Unicorn,' but I doubt any unicorn would want to come near me. I feel kinda repellent at the moment…"

Well, Ed disagreed, but he also knew what she was going through. "They're fitting you with auto mail though, so it won't be so bad," he started. He stopped talking though as a dry sob tore free of Korin's throat.

"Yeah, I'm getting auto mail, but I _want_ my arm back, and my legs back!"

Oh, God, he really wasn't good at being comforting…he didn't even know where to start! As a poor attempt at humor, Edward said, "Well, I just hope you're not right-handed."

"I am." Her eye twitched in annoyance. "Or, I _was_…"

Korin wasn't crying, though she wanted desperately to. But even stronger than her desire to cry, was her want to be strong.

A smile lit her face.

"I half expected these results, you know. At least I can still do alchemy."

"How? If you were right-handed you won't be able to draw alchemic circles anymore, and auto mail takes getting used to."

"Yes, well, with that in mind I learned to write nearly as well with my left hand. Personally, I think you State Alchemists should consider learning to do the same."

Ed started to say something, but was cut off by the arrival of Winry and Pinako.

"Edward, out," said the old woman.

"What? Why?"

"We're going to get the measurements for her auto mail."

"Oh, right…" Ed turned to go, but turned around again and looked directly at Pinako. "I'm going to be gone for a few days. I'm going to want to talk with Korin when I get back." He turned on his heel and stalked out of the hospital wing.

"Why's he so angry with you?"

Korin had come to like the old lady since waking up earlier that day. "Pinako, did he by any change go to the scene of…my accident?"

"Yes, I think he did. Why do you ask?"

"I think he found something there…" A closed expression appeared on her face. "Something's different about you, Korin. What is it?"

Korin just winked, the alchemic rune flashing in the light. Pinako's own eyes opened wide. "--Edward?"

"I asked. He just preformed the alchemy."

Winry crowded closer to see too. "Is it permanent?" she wanted to know.

"Well, I sure hope it is! I don't wanna suddenly go blind again!" Korin said honestly.

Pinako got suddenly business-like. "Right. Measurements!" She pulled out a measuring tape and went to the bedside. "Now, I'll need to know how tall you _were_ so I can get the proportions right. What was your height?"

Korin muttered something.

"Sorry?"

Korin repeated the height, louder this time.

Winry's mouth fell open. "Whoa…you're even shorter than Ed!"

Korin glared at her. "Don't remind me!" Winry just snickered.

After all the measurements were taken, Pinako and Winry left to start work on the construction of Korin's artificial limbs.

----------------

Okay, and now for the Reviewers...

First off, to all of you: Thank you! In just 24 hours I already had five reviews! (This made me very happy. I got less than that together for my two oneshots.) Now, individually...

**dark-angel-rising: **Yeah, it's definately not a Mary Sue. I can't stand those! Korin is a character I created at the age of eleven, actually. Back then her name was K.C., and multiple versions of her have been seen in my numerous different fics -- not all of them for FMA. She's also in an original story I'm currently writing, though obviously with some differences. Such as the lack of alchemy, or anything else fic-related.

**Ellia-FMA-Addict: **Cheez penguins? That sounds painful... :sparkles: It reminds me of this book my friend "Heruseki" is writing! It's full of wonderful randomness. (I've got one too, for that matter... My book has purple monkeys mentioned in it somewhere...)

**QueenRini: **Is this updating soon enough?

**skabs: **I can't tell you what she did! That's spoilers! And spoilers are not okay. :twitches: Pay no attention to those countless spoilers I went digging for to find out about the Hagaren movie...

**Delightfully Wicked: **Hah! Now you have to give me a "real review"! I have thwarted your plan! (I love thwarting plans...)


	3. Chapter 3

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, GOLDEN EYES

By Born of Starlight

Alrighty, folks. There some questions that need answering. Delightfully Wicked noticed a mistake -- I was hoping someone would! Korin's eyesight: Yes, technically, that was human transmutation. I have an excuse -- EXPLANATION. I meant explanation. I should probably explain that when I came up with this plot...I had only seen one episode. Yeah... This story was started _ages_ ago, and my knowledge of Alchemy ("real-life" and FMA) has grown in leaps and bounds. God... Can you get more pathetic? One episode, and already a plot comes to mind... Stupid overactive muses...! Seriously! I went upstairs to my room after watching my first episode, and I had whole scenes floating around in my head, practically pre-written! Only thing I had to do was put them in a logical order. It took me maybe a week of _constant_ daydreaming to finish playing the story all out in my head, then I started writing it, shortly after my second ever episode. Gah. I never liked Scar's speeches. Like Scar, not his speeches. Speeches are overrated...

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm am merely what you'd call obsessive. And I love it to death. Also, I intend to keep on loving it until I die. Yes…I'm definitely obsessive… Oh! But I do own Korin. Well, her soul anyway... evil laughter fills the room Where's that annoying giggling coming from...? who ever's laughing is indignant. "Giggling," indeed!

----------------

Chapter 3

-----------------

Once more, screams echoed down the halls. But it was not panic that shook the door frames, but pain. Edward was not there to hear her; Korin would have been very grateful for that, if she had known…as it was though, her thoughts were somewhat preoccupied.

"Make it stop, PLEASE! I'm _sorry, OKAY! _I KNOW IT WAS STUPID, BUT I JUST _HAD_ TO! IT WAS IMPORTANT!"

"Korin, I know it hurts, I'm sorry!" Pinako tried to calm the girl, but pain was wrapping her away from the rest of the world, making her oblivious to the people around her.

"Winry, we need more help to hold her down!"

The blonde mechanic left at a run to find somebody to help. When she got back minutes later with Mustang Hughes and Armstrong in tow, it was to find Pinako trying to keep the flailing Korin under control. The tiny lady was no match for Korin. The pain was giving her near in-human strength.

"Stand back," said the Strong Arm Alchemist. "I shall handle this!" He moved to restrain Korin, but got knocked upside the head.

"YOU TOUCH ME AND I'LL RIP THAT STUPID MUSTACHE RIGHT OFF YOUR FACE! JUST HURRY UP AND GET THIS OVER WITH, PINAKO! I don't know how much longer I can stay conscious…!"

"You sure you even want to…? Hughes' quiet comment carried clearly.

Korin turned pain filled eyes toward the men. "I'm positive. I deserve this one hundred percent.

Her back arched as pain swept over her. "Oh, _God,_ I take it back! I don't wanna stay conscious!"

Pinako hurriedly tightened the last bolt in Korin's left leg, then moved on to her right. And then there would still be her arm to connect…!

----------------

Scar had his fingers wrapped around Ed's throat. Ed choked, his eyes watering.

"You -- bastard…!" he managed to gasp out.

Scar smirked. "Maybe, Edward Elric, but not at least I'm not about to be dead." With his free hand he removed his sunglasses. His ruby eyes met Ed's amber ones unflinchingly. "Aren't you afraid of me, Fullmetal?"

"Not on your life!" Ouch. Another opening…

"No, Edward, but it may be on yours."

"We're not on a first name basis, you asshole!"

The Ishbalan didn't respond; he just tightened his grip. A slow smile started to spread across his face --

-- But suddenly it turned to a look of disbelief as he was thrown across the room. He picked himself up and looked at the young alchemist standing before him.

Scar looked down at his hand when he felt something warm and wet trickling between his fingers. Blood. The shattered remains of his sunglasses were piercing into his flesh. "I'm impressed, Edward. I didn't even see you move."

"That's because he didn't."

Scar looked past Ed in surprise.

Standing near an open window at the back of the abandoned warehouse was --

"Nice to see you on your feet." said Edward, his voice dry.

Korin flashed him a small grin, but her eyes remained cold and unfeeling. Light was shining through the window behind her, causing her copper hair to glow like it was on fire. Or else it looked like blood streaming into her face…

Korin stepped away from the light. Shadows engulfed her form.

Ed heard the telltale clink of mechanics as she walked. It was a sound he knew all too well. Scar though, was not familiar with the sound and didn't pay any attention to it.

"Do you know who I am, little girl?"

"You're known as Scar. You're Ishbalan. That's actually your brother's arm, the one with the tattoos, and you've killed countless State Alchemists. Do you want me to continue?" Korin emerged from the shadows, still watching Scar.

Scar narrowed his eyes. "So…you too are a State Alchemist."

Korin's cheery voice echoed around the building. "Wrong! I've already passed the written exam, but I wanted to duel for my physical exam, and Edward was missing. It'd be incredibly boring to fight anyone else."

As she passed him, Ed felt something small and hard pressed into his left hand. He found himself holding a clear stone. Colors shimmered under its surface. "What--?"

"Your quest is ended, Fullmetal. Be grateful. I gave up more than you realize to get that to you." Her voice came out in a hiss.

Korin walked towards Scar, picking her pace up as she drew closer. Soon she was running flat out, the distance between them closing rapidly!

Her fist did not connect.

He dodged her punch and grabbed her right wrist. She was wearing black gloves, so the auto-mail was hidden.

"You know, I don't believe I like this hand…" Scar twisted hard.

The girl sneered up at him. "You're a moronic, idiotic, religious Looney!"

Scar swung her around so that the sun was in her eyes. She couldn't see him anymore, but she could feel him recoil.

"What fiendish creature of hell are you…?" The man's scarred face was twisted in disgust and fear.

Korin honestly didn't understand his reaction. She didn't realize that the alchemic runes on her irises were glowing golden. What she did realize, was that the light from the sund was bothering her less and less, and that Scar's face was coming clear.

And she also saw Ed sneaking towards them, his left hand clenched around some small object.

The murderer picked Korin up my the front of her black jacket. She aimed a kick at his groin. He foot connected with a dull thud, and Scar winced.

Suddenly a thin blade was pressed up against his jugular.

"Put her down." The voice of the Fullmetal Alchemist was filled with hatred.

So Scar sent Korin flying across the room to hit the wall. In the same movement, he ducked away from Ed's blade and turned to face the blonde teenager. "Still too slow, Edward…" he whispered.

An almost cruel smile spread across Ed's face. "Your mistake," he said, his voice equally quiet.

Ed lunged in towards Scar. The man just barely managed to dodge the blow!

Scar dashed over to where Korin lay, stunned from her impact into the wall. She was starting to get her bearings back, but froze as Scar placed his hand on the back of her neck.

Ed stopped. He slowly lowered his arm, and Scar saw something in his eyes that made him hesitate with what he'd been about to do.

Korin used that hesitation.

Her right leg swung out ant hooked behind Scar's ankles. His feet were swept out from under him and he came crashing down. His hand -- charged already with destruction --landed on Korin's leg, which cracked instantly as his alchemy hit it.

"Hey! I just got that leg!" Korin pulled away from him. "Do you have any idea how painful it is?"

She swung her right fist towards his face. His large hand blocked it. The gleam of metal was showing between her sleeve and glove.

Scar's eyes narrowed. He shattered her arm.

Scar left her lying there unable to move from the pain.

"Wise, not to come closer, Edward. I'd have killed her."

Ed stood there helplessly, his head hung low. "I know…" His head snapped up. "You're such a bastard…!" Fierce eyes were flashing as if with lightning. "You know what you do? You prey on people's weaknesses. It may be what the smart predator does in the wild, but we're human beings! It's wrong."

"_You're_ wrong, Edward. I only seek revenge. Revenge for the attempted genocide of my people."

Ed couldn't argue, really. "What the military did to your people was wrong, yeah, but that was years and years ago--"

"Shut up!" Scar's voice came out in a hiss. "You're nothing but a child, what do you know?"

"When it comes to pain and suffering I'm as much an expert as you." Ed's voice echoed strangely around the old building…it had a cold, slightly desperate tone to it.

"Then I should put you out of your misery, don't you agree…?"

Ed's thoughts were entirely betrayed by his face.

"You hate me, Edward. I know. Well, let me tell you, the feeling's mutual. I despise State Alchemists, so I despise you. But you won't be here much longer to feel my revulsion. Your brains will shortly be decorating that wall." Scar smirked. "'Shortly.' No pun intended, I assure you." Scar walked towards Ed as if he had all the time in the world. The young alchemist appeared frozen.

It was quick and painless, and Ed hit his knees hard. Slowly, ever so slowly, he fell forward onto his face, golden hair trailing on the blood-soaked floor…

----------------

Oh, yes. I'm evil. Did I mention that this story doesn't...exactly revolve around Edward...? No? My bad...

Yay! I love reviewers! hugs all her reviewers (of which she has 7?) You all deserve cookies! gives cookies Heh. Only, now my muses are going to want some... (Whenever they help me finish a story, they get cookies. If they continue to work at their present pace, they'll get chubby!)

**Delightfully Wicked:** I'm still in high school, but I've been writing since I was eleven. You? No, Korin wasn't blind before. I...kinda excuse my slip up with "Really, it was only temporary, anyway..." I guess I figured the light from the transmutation...blinded her for a while...? shifty eyed I have researched alchemy extensively, and I've barely made a scratch into the subject so far! My favorite alchemist...? Besides Ed and Al? Well, I have the most in common with Ed (Height-wise, I'm under just 5'1". Very depressing, as I'm not likely to grow anymore.). My element (horoscope-wise -- I'm an Aries) is fire like Roy, but my fave...? Probably Kimbly, as well. He's so much fun! In the fifth lab episodes where his hair is loose, he looks almost exactly how I pictured Sirius Black. Then they went and cast Gary Oldman...! Those baka. Who's your favorite homunculous? Greed, Greed, Greed! I love Greed! sheepish grin

**QueenRini: **I'm really glad you're enjoying it! I figure, so long as I have access to my computer, I should be able to get a chapter up at least every other day or so. This story is already finished (93 notebook pages, and I have small handwriting), so it's simply a matter of getting it typed up. Oh, and breaking it into chapters. Originally, it's chapterless, with just scene-breaks. I don't have the patience and motivation to just sit here typing all day to get the whole thing typed in. I would loose interest! pets kitty who's currently sitting on her lap (Miss Annoying...trying to mess up my typing...!) So -- back on topic -- I decided bit-by-bit would be better. Then the reviews would keep me wanting to post the story. So far, it's worked like a charm!

Um... Did I forget anything? If anyone has any questions, or something isn't clear to you, all you have to do is ask. I've got hundreds of explanations for everything. Korin... Maybe I should go into detail about her. Explain something about her... Uh, yeah. Maybe not. Her profile is currently at nine pages long and growing.


	4. Chapter 4

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, GOLDEN EYES

By Born of Starlight

gulps Sorry about the last chapter folks... Should I be in fear for my life? looks around nervously for fangirls It is not my fault (Adult Swim says it's not, and I believe them). Maybe I owe you an explanation... This story has only two major arcs. We've now finished the first, but the second one takes much longer. (Notebook page wise, this has been about 28 pages, and the entire fic takes 93. Yes, it's already finished. Actually... When did I finish this...? 7.May.05. I see... Yeah, so I've finally gotten off my lazy ass and started typing it up...Typed, it's only about 11 pages... That's really depressing.) Also, I owe you an apology. Edward...? Dying? Yeah... Well, see, my dark muse demanded it...(his name is Angst, if you're curious. He's a fallen angel, and he sits on my right shoulder.) Normally, his brother (my left shoulder muse, Angel by name) wouldn't allow it, but Angst had him locked in a closet, so he couldn't do anything to stop it... He managed to get out, eventually... Oh, and, Delightfully Wicked...? Al is in this chapter. I didn't really need to show him until now, so I didn't. He's...been around, I guess.

Disclaimer: I've gotta do another one of these...? Oh, fine. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I _am_ the Fullmetal Alchemist! No, don't look at me like that. I've got the complete outfit! Hand made, by yours truly. (Okay, so I didn't actually _make_ the pocketwatch...but the red coat I made!) Yeah...Halloween is fun. However, this costume I'm wearing (very uncomfortable wig included) is for cosplaying! I take my obsession _very_ seriously.

----------------

Chapter 4

-----------------

Roy Mustang looked around, his face as stoic as ever. Only the flickering of his eyes displayed his horror.

"Ed was here alright…"

Roy turned at the sound of Riza Hawkeye's voice. She gave him a small, halfhearted smile.

They entered the crumbling shell of the warehouse, Al's armor a huge shadow at the back of the company. Mustang ordered his men to spread out and look hard for any traces that Ed may have been there, or that Korin, who had gone missing, may have been with him.

"Sir!" a young man shouted.

Mustang turned.

"Sir, look!" he was pointing towards the back of the room.

Blood painted the dingy walls scarlet, and the dirt floor was turning to red mud. But Roy almost didn't see those things. His gaze was fastened on the small figure in a red jacket that was lying motionless below the carnage.

Roy set off at a run, but Al got there first.

"Brother! Brother, please don't leave me here! You can't go too, please! Stay with me--!"

"Al, don't touch him!"

The metal-bound boy paused as Mustang's order reached him. "Why not? He's my brother! He's hurt!"

Riza placed a gentle hand on Al's shoulder. "Al, he may be more than hurt…we should be careful how we move him, anyway…"

A voice, void of any emotion, spoke suddenly. "I…killed him…"

Everyone looked down in shock as the Fullmetal Alchemist pushed himself up to his knees. Blood was splattered on his face.

"Ed!" cried out two voices, and one voice cried, "Brother!"

Ed was shaking. "I killed him." he repeated.

"Killed who?" Roy asked calmly.

Medical personnel had started to arrive, but Ed shook them off. "Him." he said simply, and pointed.

Roy looked. Scar had been slammed into a rusting support beam. It had shifted and collapsed, half burying Scar's body.

Mustang turned slowly to face the shaken boy, only to find him gone.

"Ed, what are you doing?"

Roy looked toward Riza but she was looking at the rubble heap that had partially crushed the alchemist killer.

Ed was trying desperately to dig through the heap, but he was exhausted and emotionally distraught: in no condition to be lifting the ruins of a building.

"Fullmetal…? What are you doing?"

"Korin."

By that time, Al was helping his older brother as best he could.

"That's what I was afraid you'd say…" Roy went to help dig her out as well.

----------------

She couldn't move.

She couldn't see.

She couldn't hear.

She was entirely alone in the stone prison that surrounded her.

Korin blinked hard. She wouldn't cry. She'd been much to weepy over the last week or so, and it was time she stopped!

But it was so hard for her to feel happy anymore…! And she knew why. She had no intention of telling _them _of course; they just wouldn't understand. But the unfortunate truth was…

Korin had lost her soul.

----------------

Gah... Poor Ed. Now, though I don't actually show it in the story, Ed goes through a period of intense guilt, and a minor mental breakdown. Having never had one of my own, I didn't write it all out. Also, it happens later, and is therefore irrelevent. snickers Other than that...

I REALLY HAD YOU GOING! is so pleased with herself, it's criminal Sorry, but...Ed was never going to die. I just couldn't bring myself to do that to him, not to mention Al...! Now, that's not saying I've never killed Ed in a fic before. I have. Just not this one. God, it's been a while since I've read this story back over...! Did I kill anyone besides Scar? Heh. To quote number 66... "I'm not going to tell you!" By the way...? The next chapter was really hard for me to write, so...be gentle.

Arigato, reviewers!

**QueenRini:** Yeah, the cat (Skye, by name) thinks she has the right to just sit anywhere, messing up people's typewriting, handwriting, etc... I really don't know why I let her get away with it! Ah well... She's less annoying than the dog, anyway, so I think I'll tolerate her just a bit longer. Besides...Al likes kitties... Yes, it is a lot of writing, but I like it. I'm planning on going into publishing or editing when I an adult, so I kind of think of fanfiction as practice. (I beta all my own stories, not because I can't find someone to do it for me -- I've got numerous friends who'd do it in a heartbeat -- but rather, because I like doing it myself.)

**Delightfully Wicked: **Yay! Another long review! I'm glad I had you glued to the screen! That's what I was aiming for. I tested that scene on my friends when I first wrote it, and they all wanted to kill _me_...! That's how I knew I'd done it decently. But! I tricked you! is sinfully gleeful It's like April Fool's only better! Yeah, the timechange thing...I never was exactly happy with how that part turned out... Oh well. Yes, the Philosopher's Stone. That question is dealt with in chapter five, and more in chapter six. Oh, and apparently, I'm an idiot. bangs head against the keyboard I took this test to find out whether or not Korin was a Mary Sue... Yeah... Sorry about that. Turns out that while she's not the _traditional _Mary Sue, she's still _a _Mary Sue. I should keep up with the standards better, but I've been writing fanfiction for years! I don't reread the changing stereotypes each year! So...Yeah. I...kinda lied...? I said this wasn't, and it turns out -- without my previous knowledge! -- that it kinda is... I took the Mary Sue test. I got a 78. sighs Oh, well... It could have been worse. For example, I could be in the Emergency Room right now. That's where my kid brother is. twitches Two firemen and a paramedic, and he still manages to fall in the fire...!


	5. Chapter 5

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, GOLDEN EYES

By Born of Starlight

Sorry it took so long. I had this huge conference thing I had to go to. Gah...! Twenty-five pages of paperwork! Three days in a very exciting hell:::sighs: Yeah... I'm currently applying to be a foreign exchange student, and thus far things look pretty good. Wish me luck! I don't find out if I get to go _anywhere_ for another couple of weeks. One week at the least. Also, I won't find out _where_ I'd be going until February. And that's my explanation. Excuse? Well, that's why it took so long, anyway. Sorry!

Disclaimer: Yeah. Don't own it, but I hope to see the movie in Japanese, if that's where I get to go...! (I'm so tired! Oh my God, this weekend was so taxing, both physically and mentally!)

----------------

Chapter 5

-----------------

Dust sprinkled down onto her face, and a ray of artificial light shone down into her eyes.

"What the hell…?"

"What is it, Havoc?"

"I think it's a cat. It has eyeshine something fierce, anyway!"

"Get out of my way!"

Edward.

Korin tried hard to say something, but she just hurt to much.

Two hands, one flesh the other auto-mail, tried to lift the iron beam away from her little cave in the rubble.

It didn't budge.

"Step aside, Edward," said a deep voice. "This form of weight lifting has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!"

With a groan, the beam moved. Ed reached in and pulled her out. Armstrong them let the beam slide back into place.

Korin looked up at the people crowding around her. Her eyes fell on Havoc.

"A cat…?"

----------------

"Well, at least we know you haven't grown any since last time…" Pinako couldn't keep the exasperation out of her voice.

Korin rolled her eyes while Ed snickered. "Yeah. Even mine lasts longer than five days…!"

"Shut up, Edward." An evil smile spread over Korin's face. "Or should I say '_grow _up'?"

"Are you CALLING ME SHORT?"

Korin grinned. It was the first time anyone besides Edward had seen her smile. Mustang, standing nearby to help restrain her (her arm and right leg had to be replaced completely), thought she should smile more often.

He didn't know that she couldn't.

Korin was also thinking about her smile. Why was it that only Edward could partially bring back what she had lost? The smile faded.

With a sigh, Korin looked up at the two auto-mail technicians. "Let's get this over with, okay?"

Pinako gave a sharp nod. Winry went to get the stuff they would need.

----------------

Korin bit back a scream of pain. She had promised herself this wouldn't be like last time: no shouting insults, no crying, no screaming secrets.

Korin felt her back arch involuntarily as knife-like pain stabbed into her shoulder.

"Hold her down!" Winry's voice sounded far away.

Korin opened her eyes and saw several people above her. She was starting to shake violently, literally vibrating.

"God! How can someone so small be so strong?" Hughes said.

"You jerk! I'm NOT THAT SMALL! I know of at LEAST FOUR PEOPLE BACK HOME SHORTER THAN I AM!"

So much for not shouting insults… The shuddering increased tenfold.

"Someone make her stop shaking, we can't work on her until she stops!" said Pinako.

Ed took charge of Korin's shoulders. He stood behind her head, a hand on each shoulder. Her copper hear was darkened with sweat and her eyes didn't seem to want to focus on anything.

He knew the feeling.

Korin could feel a scream coming up to tear out her throat.

She tried to bite it back, but it forced its way out anyway.

Her thrashing grew in power as the yell escaped.

Ed was trying desperately to hold her shoulders still. Hughes was holding her left arm down while Winry worked on her right. Mustang held her left leg still while Pinako tackled the remaining limb.

"We have to make her stop moving!" Mustang's voice sounded strained.

"Well, what do you suggest? Knocking her unconscious with a wrench!"

Just then, Korin found her voice again. Too bad.

"Why does this hurt _so much? _By all rights I shouldn't be able to feel this!"

"Why not?" Korin wasn't sure who asked.

"BECAUSE, you idiot! I just barely count as a HUMAN ANYMORE! YOU CAN'T MAKE A PHILOSOPHER'S STONE WITHOUT TAKING A HUMAN LIFE, YOU KNOW THAT! IN ALL SENSES OF THE WORD, I TRULY AM A MURDERER!"

Ed knew he had to stop her before she gave away anymore of her secrets. He also knew she needed to stop moving. So he did the only thing he could think of.

He kissed her.

Korin froze as she felt his lip on hers. She stopped breathing, stopped thinking.

Everyone else froze too.

When Ed pulled away, it was to find Winry snickering behind her hands and Pinako's eyes twinkling at him. However, his favorite reaction was Mustang's…

Roy Mustang's mouth was hanging open. Ed winked. "I finally managed to shut you up, huh bastard?"

Mustang snapped his mouth shut and glared at the younger alchemist.

Ed looked at the old woman working on Korin's right leg. "You almost done? I don't know how much longer she'll be in a state of shock."

A few minutes later, Korin started blinking again. It was alright though, because the last bolt was being tightened.

"EDWARD ELRIC!"

Ed had to jump away as Korin lurched towards him. Everyone got out of her way. None of them had forgotten her words. _"I truly am a murderer…"_

She launched herself across the room. She was faster than Ed. She slammed the young man into the wall, hard, and raised her mechanical arm to punch him.

The ringing of metal on metal brought her to her senses. Ed's own metal hand held her clenched fingers away from his face.

Korin sank to her knees and sobbed.

Mustang came and crouched next to the girl. "Did you really create a Philosopher's Stone?"

Still sobbing, unable to speak, Korin pointed towards Ed. Mustang looked at the boy. Edward couldn't meet his eyes. "She gave to me when I was fighting Scar." He reached into his pocket and pulled the iridescent stone out into the light.

"I though it would be red. Like the blood spilled to create it." Roy turned cold eyes on the girl. "You do understand that I'll have to arrest you for mass murder, right?"

"Wha--? No! Colonel!"

"Not now, Fullmetal."

Korin didn't protest as Mustang pulled her to her feet. And she didn't protest as Mustang and Hughes led her out of the room, leaving two shocked women, and one very furious boy, behind.

----------------

:coughs: Right... :is completely embarrassed: Yeah... Alright, I know I've got a lot to answer for, don't I. Ed? Kissing? Yeah. REALLY gross. (Wow, that sounded incredibly immature...) It was so hard to write, and it was awkward, and embarrassing! Don't have any idea why I did it. I've read someplace that you should write what the general public wants to read. Well, romance is really not my thing, but a lot of my friends are typical fangirls. They disgust me. Lol. Not really, but whatever. So, yeah, this is only the second thing with a romance in it that I've written. Oh, and Korin's reaction. Yeah... Long story. Um. Quite a bit of Korin's past never made it into this fic, and one such part that didn't make it, explains why she was so...shell-shocked. Ed reminds Korin of one of her friends. That particular friend died quite recently. She...had feelings for this friend, and he died in her arms (yeah, yeah...shut up, I know it's clichè). She...is going to...well... Gah! I can't explain anything without giving stuff away!

Reviews! Why so few reviews, people? Just one for last chapter!

**Delightfully Wicked: **You're "all 'HOLY CRAP!'d" out? I'm sorry. Is that bad? Or was it a good 'HOLY CRAP!'d' out? Whew... Don't yell at me, onegai! It...gets worse from here. The EdxOC pairing? Shit, I feel stupid...! I loath CanonCharacterxOriginalCharacter pairings, and here I've gone and written one:::smacks herself on the head: I mean, they're okay if they're done right, but I don't know if I've done it right! Grr...! Did I do it right...?


	6. Chapter 6

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, GOLDEN EYES

By Born of Starlight

Oh, my God, I'm sooo sorry! I've been so super busy that it's not even funny! School play, going...ah, crap, I've got like, zero of my lines memorized! Too many of them...! So, that's how that's going... Um... I GOT MY LETTER! Yeah, um, what that means, I'm officially "in" the Rotary program. I'll be leaving the country in August! I'd really, really like to go to Japan, but I don't know yet, if I'll get to. What am I forgetting? Oh. Yeah. That...

Korin...well, honestly, it's really going to look bad for a while, look like Ed and Korin are going to fall in love, blah blah blah, but here's the catch. Yeah, it's...not going to work out. Korin's heart, already taken. So, eventually, not in this fic but eventually, Korin will end it. SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME! It's nothing long term, but it _was_ necessary to the plot. So there's my case. If you feel like disputing it, just you go ahead. (.) I love arguments!

Disclaimer? What disclaimer? I've nothing to disclaim. :sees angry copyrights holders rushing at her in a violent mob: OH! _That _disclaimer...! Yeah, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Of course, my delusions tell me otherwise, but...well, they're delusions, after all... I'm not supposed to listen to delusions anymore. Therapist said so. Hang on. I've never been to a therapist! Great! Now I've got delusions of therapists! Things just keep getting better and better...! On top of all that, I've got a song stuck in my head, which just happens to be in _Ancient Romanian_!

----------------

Chapter 6

-----------------

She was singing quietly to herself when the thick door creaked open. She ignored it, as well as the steady, painful throbbing in her chest.

"People see me/ I'm a challenge/ to your balance/ I'm over your heads/ how I confound you/ and astound you--"

Cool fingers covered her mouth. Two metal fingers tucked themselves under her chin and forced her to look up.

"You do owe us an explanation, don't you think?"

With a dry laugh, Korin turned her face away. "Do you really want to be seen talking to a murderer?" She couldn't meet his eyes.

Edward sighed and sat down on the wooden floor next to her. "Technically speaking I'm a murderer too…" His eyes were hard. "In my case though, they consider the death an 'aid to the military'…"

"They sent you in here to question me. Didn't they.

Ed didn't bother to reply. He knew that she already knew the answer. He looked at the red-head sitting next to him. "So…who'd you kill?"

Korin's lip trembled, and a slightly hysterical giggle escaped her. "Oh, Edward, if you only knew…!"

Once again he placed his fingers under her chin and forced her to meet his eyes. Korin had never noticed how deep his eyes seemed, though maybe that was because they hadn't spent much time together… She knew that if things kept going the way they were headed, she would find herself irretrievably lost in those golden depths. She also knew that she mustn't let that happen.

"Who?" Ed's whisper was soft, but firm.

Korin drew her knees up to her chest. She shuddered slightly at the unfamiliar feel of metal beneath her black pants.

"Korin, if you don't say, they'll use force." There was a quiet warning in Ed's voice.

"Maybe I know that, Ed. Maybe I'm trying to prove something to myself…"

"Like _what_?"

"Like proving that I'm still human."

"Why wouldn't you be human, Korin?"

"Because…I knew I just couldn't kill somebody, so I had to improvise."

Ed didn't know where the conversation was heading. If he had, he might have stopped right then. "Korin, I need to know how you found a way to make the stone without killing anyone. And I thought you said you were a murderer?"

"I am, Edward. I did, in a way, kill someone."

----------------

Outside the holding cell, Mustang was getting impatient. He was just about to go in the cell himself, but Riza put a restraining hand on his arm.

"Let Edward handle this, Sir. You can't tell me you haven't seen the way he looks at her…they need to work this out, just the two of them."

"But that _girl_ is talking in circles! Fullmetal doesn't have enough experience interrogating people!"

"I don't believe either of them really thinks of this as an interrogation, Colonel. Leave them to it." Roy tried to argue some more, but Riza put a slightly callused hand over his mouth and glared at him.

"Just listen, okay, Colonel?"

----------------

The two teens were sitting in the semidarkness looking at the stone. It almost seemed to have its own inner light, but it was a strange light that tried to hide away from the world.

"Korin, please just tell me the truth…"

Korin ran a delicate finger over the surface of her creation. "This is the second thin I ever did with alchemy…" Ed's eyes widened. "It was entirely fair for you to accuse me of knowing nothing about alchemy; I don't."

"How did you make the stone, Korin. What did you use in place of the human life? If you found a way to do it without killing --"

"I didn't! I _didn't _find a way, Ed! I _did _kill someone!"

"THEN WHO DID YOU KILL?"

"ME! ME, OKAY? I KILLED MYSELF!"

Ed's thoughts froze. He could do no more than stare at the girl next to him, stare at the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I--" His voice cracked with something very like pity. "I don't understand."

Korin turned haunting eyes to him. The alchemic circles on them were glowing silver blue. "I lost my soul, Ed. That was the price. I'm as good as dead."

----------------

Heh. Right. Yes, this will be explained, and yes, Al is in the next chapter. Um... Other than that? PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! God, Fluff is really not what I like to write. I like angst-filled stories with lots of fight scenes and anguish! I'm told this is called "Teen Angst" and will eventually go away. Who ever said I _want _it to go away?

**Delightfully Wicked:** :grins: Glad to know I'm not the only one who skips out on homework. And for all that, I'm still passing all my classes: 101 in English. (See, Mom, I told you fanfiction was worth while!) Lol. Oh, and guess what! I'm going to see Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire tomorrow. Gah...! So...tempting...but...must refrain from...writing...CROSSOVER! I don't know if you like Harry Potter, but as I was reading the sixth book I kept having to correct my self: "'said Edward'---I mean HARRY!" Lol. The parallels are astounding.


	7. Chapter 7

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, GOLDEN EYES

By Born of Starlight

**See...? I didn't forget you people existed. Though, currently, I myself do NOT exist... (Feel free to inquire further, it's worth the story.)**

**:Bangs head on keyboard: I. Can't. Believe. I. Lost. My. Notebook. GGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Yeah. I completely lost the notebook I have this story written in. That's why it took so long for me to get this chapter up. I really need some sort of _system_ for my notebooks. I grabbed about three of them, thinking that it just HAD to be one of those three, only it wasn't. So, while Ed searches for the Philosopher's Stone every Saturday at 11:00 PM, Eastern Standard Time, I search for THE notebook. I only just succeeded in my quest today. Hah, Ed! I win!**

**Yeah, sorry. I'm feeling insanely random right now. One of my friends just came up with this "catch phrase" of sorts. You know how people will exlaim "Jesus Christ!" when something happens. Well, Joi told me that, rather than exclaim that, it came out as "Holy Kakashi!" (Can you tell her favorite anime...?) Actually, unless I'm very much mistaken, she's got a fic in the Naruto section... Yeah. Okay then.**

**Disclaimer: Well, this is very depressing, but...I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I know! Just _ghastly_ isn't it! The things they force you to admit when writing fanfiction...! Yes, alas, it's true! I don't own it! There. My secret's out. :sobs:**

----------------

**Chapter 7**

-----------------

Roy Mustang quietly crept away from the cell door. What he had just heard left him with strange feelings stirrin in his chest, and just one thought in his mind.

He had misjudged her.

He had guessed what she had attempted to do…and when Fullmetal had come to him after his private sojourn to that ruined building seething, he had realized that he was probably correct.

Not surprising, really…

But even watching her secretly after that, he hadn't seen the truth: she was hurting. There was an empty place inside her.

Maybe that was why she always looked so sad. But why would Edward change that? Riza was right. On the trip back he'd had a chance to observe the two of them together, though Korin had been half-unconscious most of the time. And then there was that smile she had given to Edward. Literally _given_ to him, like it was a gift just for him. He'd felt it - knew everyone else in the room had felt it too - that they were not included in the receiving of that precious smile.

But why Edward?

The colonel shook his head, slightly bemused. He closed his eyes at the irony of the situation ---

---And nearly fell over a young boy who had just come around the corner.

"What the--!" Roy just barely managed to keep his balance. "Who are you? What are you doing here? You can't possibly have authorization --"

"But, you told Brother I could go wherever he went…" said the boy in a _very_ familiar voice.

"…Al…?"

The bronze-eyed boy beamed at Mustang. "Yes, Colonel! I'm me again!"

Roy noticed, with no small amount of amusement, that Al was head-and-shoulders taller than his temperamental brother. "I believe some congratulations are in order then." said Mustang, and promptly shook the boy's hand. A smile kept threatening to peek around the corners of his stoic expression.

"Thanks, Colonel. I passed out after Ed changed me, so he doesn't know I'm awake yet." Al looked hesitant. "If you could just…?"

Roy gave him a small smile. "He's down that hall, Al. Korin's in the second cell on the left. He was questioning her for us."

Al's smile was every bit as dazzling as his older brother's, but without the sardonic twist Edward usually displayed before Mustang.

Watching the younger - though taller - Elric run down the hall, Roy Mustang finally let loose one of his own, rare, true-smiles.

----------------

Rainbows played across the two pale faces. Edward Elric, alchemic prodigy, and a girl with as-of-yet unknown powers. Both children (though the term hardly applied) were grim faced.

"So this stupid rock you made doesn't work on either of us! Why not?"

"Irony. It's simply for the situational irony." Korin's voice was bitter. "IT doesn't work for me, because I made it. Also, if someone tried to use it _on _me it wouldn't work." Korin was looking at her automail arm as she said the last part.

Dreading the answer, Ed asked his question anyway.

"What about me? Why give it to me?"

"Not everybody can use a philosopher's stone…you can. Unfortunately, it has no effect on you, either."

Ed leaned his head back against the cold wall. His metal fingers slowly clentched into a fist. "So I'm stuck with this," he whispered.

"Brother?"

Ed's head jerked up.

"AL! You're awake! How do you feel?" Ed had practically thrown himself across the tiny room to get to his little - well, _younger_ - brother.

"I feel great! But… Brother, is it true? What I just heard?" Ed didn't quite understand what his brother was getting at. Al gently tapped his older brother's automail arm.

"Oh…yeah, Al, I guess it is."

"It's not fair, is it, Brother."

"What's not fair is your height! AL!" Ed glared up at him. AL tried to hold back his giggling, but didn't quite manage.

Korin just sat in the shadows. She could feel a prickling feeling at the back of her eyes. She bit down hard, and refused to let the tears out.

Al looked past his brother. "I owe you a thank-you as well. If you hadn't made the Stone, I wouldn't be like I am now!" Quiet gratitude was in his eyes.

Korin gave him a small smile, but there was no real happiness behind it. "It's not as if I had much say in the matter," she said. "Destiny has a plan for me, and it's a plan I'm forced to follow."

Korin reached down and picked up the discarded Stone.

"Do me a favor, Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't lose this? I've only got one soul to give."

----------------

Okay. Several things that I think were probably confusing.

1: _"When Fullmetal had come to him after his private sojourn to that ruined building seething," _refers to the building where Korin was found, not where Ed fought Scar. Two different buildings. Korin was found in an old, two-story building, whereas they fought Scar in a one-floored warehouse thing, long since abandoned. Scar had been using it as a hideout between the killing of State Alchemists.

2: _"On the trip back he'd had a chance to observe the two of them together." _The "trip" referenced here is the reason this story even exists. I had just seen my first episode of FMA, and I was about to go to sleep for the night, when suddenly this image of a severely injured girl popped into my head. While the scene never actually made it into writing, it did happen. Korin obviously was unable to walk, so the military had cars to carry them all back to Central. (The fight was fairly close to Central in the first place, but whatever...) Ed, Al, Roy, Riza, and Korin all rode in one truck, Korin on a pad of blankets on the floor. Ed was still semi- in shock at that point, so conversation was minimal. They did talk a little bit though, which is how Roy saw their interaction.

3: _"I passed out after Ed changed me, so he doesn't know I'm awake yet."_ Yeah... I am very, _very_ bad at characterizing Alphonse. That's why he's hardly been in this story. Also, I realize Ed wouldn't willingly leave his little brother to wake up alone after just being returned to his own body. Duty calls, or whatever. No one else knew about Al, so it never occured to Roy to give Ed a few hours to himself. He didn't even listen to Ed's protests, and ordered him down to the prison cells to interrogate Korin.

Reader Worship! Here it goes...!

**Delightfully Wicked:** You were one of my only reviews last chapter, so -- as a thank you -- I'm giving you Pocky! The supersize pack! (Please tell me you've eaten pocky before...?) Honestly, it doesn't take a whole lot of effort to be an exchange student. You get interviewed a lot, and have to have good grades (at least a 3.5 GPA), and you have to pay about $750. Other than that...? Not much. It helps that I've been learning Japanese for three years. It means I've got a better chance of going there. But it's not in the bag yet. I know I'm going SOMEWHERE (I got my passport photo taken on Saturday), but I don't know where to yet. My top three choices were Japan, Finland, and Taiwan. They made me list thirty choices though, in order of preferance. So... Yeah. Right now I'm still just HOPING that I get to go to Japan. I could easily go to Finland. On the plus side, they drink coffee 24/7 in Finland, so... :goes to attend her Coffee Addicts Annonymous meeting:

**Johanna-wind: **Yay! Thanks for the review! No, seriously, thanks. My reviews dropped from seven in one day to just two, lonely, reviews for an entire chapter.

Okay. I am really going to stress this, people. REVIEW FOR ME! Honestly. I really need the encouragement. My English grade has been dropping, which severely depresses me because that _should _be my best and easiest grade! It was, until I misunderstood an assignment (completely and totally) and got a terrible grade. I actually should have gotten a _zero _but my teacher thought my story (we had to write epilogues for one of the short stories we'd read, using our vocab words -- I forgot the vocab, thinking it was just a free-write.) was so good she still gave me half-credit. Which was incrediably kind of her, don't you agree?

:holds up cardboard sign that says **Will Write For Reviews**:


	8. Chapter 8

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, GOLDEN EYES

By Born of Starlight

**:Sobs: I did it again! I lost the notebook again! I didn't get ANY writing done over Christmas Break, so I feel really guilty. I meant to, really, but... I did come up with a plot or two. And I worked on my doujinshi quite a bit. Oh! And I learned how to juggle! Just last night, in fact. Our last day of break, and I spent it trying to juggle. I finally got it down pat at...one in the morning. So, yeah, I got three and a half hours of sleep last night, and I've had only four cups of coffee today. Did anyone else watch the Naruto marathon on Toonami? I did, plus two hours of anime BEFORE that. I sat there, watching the pretty moving pictures while folding paper into... PAPER THROWING STARS! So, yeah, I have a whole collection of shuriken now, as well as (drumroll, please) a kunai! I didn't have a pattern for the kunai. It was completely off the top of my head, which is why I'm so proud of it. Its balance is nearly perfect too! I can put my finger at the base of the "blade" and balance it on my finger and it's exactly level! Not bad, huh?**

**The following chapter was actually written mostly on my birthday last year. My birthday is still four months away, but it was fun to see what I was doing on that date last year. :grins: Valuable way to spend time, isn't it. Yes, I think so. **

**Disclaimer: Go suck a tree!**

**LONG story. (That's line -- "go suck a tree" -- is dedicated to Adora. lol. Don't kill me, Adora-san!)**

----------------

Chapter 8

-----------------

Korin was released just a few hours later with the military's apologies. Ed suspected Roy of having something to do with such a prompt reaction. His suspicions, incidentally, were correct.

Hawkeye found Roy smirking in a self satisfied sort of way. She raised an eyebrow at him. He raised one right back.

As she turned away, a smile slipped past her otherwise guarded expression.

----------------

Ed flexed his arms, then touched his toes. He rolled his neck and shoulders.

Across the parade grounds Korin was stretching out as well. She folded over backwards into a bridge, before standing back up and sinking down into the splits.

Both teens had cool grins on their faces. Ed was confident that no matter how good Korin was, he was better. But Korin knew she had an ace up her sleeve.

Hawkeye was standing in the middle of the field. With a glance in both directions to make sure they were ready, Riza fired one shot into the air. Then she ran off the field in as dignified a way as she could manage.

Ed broke into a run, transmuting his arm as he did. Korin stayed in one place, but quickly drew a circle on her metal arm. She also bent down to draw a circle in the dirt at her feet. She placed her hand on the circle, giving it the mental jolt necessary to activate the alchemy.

Ed didn't know what hit him -- or what tripped him!

Roots had suddenly lifted themselves from deep beneath the earth. Ed went sprawling unceremoniously.

Korin didn't even give him time to breath. She placed her left hand over the array on her other arm and _nudged_ with her mind.

Air spun around Edward with hurricane force winds. All those who were watching could see was a short, red-haired girl, and a dusty funnel of wind.

Korin dropped the winds just in time to see the light of a transmutation fading away. There was a rut in the ground where the tornado had spun. In the center of that rut was a hole. Ed was underground.

She ran towards the hole, only to discover it was more than that; it was a tunnel.

The girl shook her head. "Trapped…" she muttered.

Some quick drawing, and soon there were alchemic runes all around the hole's entrance. A fast mental push later and the hole was filling with water.

Seconds later a soaking wet, muddy, gasping, and extremely ticked off boy burst from the ground a way off. Water gushed out around him, and his turned cold golden eyes on the girl. No more hesitation. If she got hurt, too bad. She had asked to fight him for the physical portion of her exam, so it would be her own fault.

Ed pulled himself out of the tunnel. He hurriedly slammed his palms together and sank them into the mud.

A wave of brown much rose up. It rushed mercilessly towards Korin and Edward followed at a run behind. He knew Korin would defeat his wall of mud, but he would be ready when she did.

Korin smirked. Mud? Please. She started to draw a circle, but had misjudged the distance and speed of the brown tidal wave. Her alchemy didn't awaken until it was nearly upon her. By the time her flames backed the mud solid, it was most of the way past her. The flames vanished. A face, a hand, and some fingers were sticking out of the wall of mud.

"Damn it!"

Now Ed smirked. He walked over to her. "Stuck?" Mocking, false sympathy filled his voice.

"Not as stuck as you might wish."

Ed jumped. Korin's voice was coming from behind him! He whirled around, only to find an automail blade pressed to his throat. Korin smiled.

Ed backed up. "But you were in the wall!"

"You don't have to have a soul to have spirit, Edward. The final element. Air, Earth, Fire, Water, and Spirit."

"I'm still lost, Korin." How he hated admitting that…!

"She was a double. An alchemic double. A doppelganger, Edward." Korin smiled at him and stepped back a few feet. "And I win."

Suddenly Ed became aware of the roar of the crowd. The had all just…seen him defeated. He looked at Korin.

"How exactly did you manage to avoid my wall of mud, then?" he demanded.

"Easily. I don't actually need circles. You don't make the Philosopher's Stone and _not_ see the Gate."

----------------

Ed's got just a touch of a..._prideful_...streak, doesn't he. I just noticed. Just...? Wow, I'm blind. Or...maybe I'm imagining it...:::is confused:

Are there any details, such as Korin's alchemy, that need going over? Trust me, I did my research and twisted things to fit the FMA world, so there's an explanation for just about everything. Even Ed mentions the use of the four elements (okay, and the three priniciples, but whatever) in alchemy. Well... He mentions it in the manga at least... Can't remember if it's mentioned in the anime or not... Anyway, any confusion, just review and I'll try to set things straight. Unlike Friar Roger Bacon... That idiot couldn't write in plain English if he tried. He wrote the Mirror of Alchemy, which, by the way, can be seen in the second opening (Ready Steady Go) of the anime. Sheesh. I go from reading ancient texts to learning to juggle. Is this what public school does to one's mind? (I used to be homeschooled. Started going to public school for my freshman year of highschool. That's where I realized there were locals who ALSO were insanely in love with anime. Just imagine my relief...!)

**Delightfully Wicked:** Personally, I like Al as a suit of armor too. However... Well, Ed would have gotten pissed off if I'd left him that way, and Ed's gonna be sad enough later--- Um. Forget I said that. Longer review next time. Onegai? Maybe then I'll explain what I just almost said! Lol. Great. Now I'm bribing people. I've fallen so low in my desperation for reviews.

**Lady of the Storm:** I'm glad you're hooked! That was kinda the aim. :grins: Unfortunately for me, I'm as hooked as you. Probably more so. Korin's working her way into a whole series of stories. An original (no fanfiction elements to it at all), an RPG, and many short "minutes-in-the-life-of" kind of drabbles. It's annoying because it means I have to keep three different versions of her seperated in my mind. They've all got slightly different back-stories and personality traits. God... What have I gotten myself into...?

Just two reviews again...? How depressing. Please, people, review! The more often you review, the more I'm reminded to look for that blasted notebook and type up the next chapter! Will it help if I wave vague hints about my next long(ish) story I'm going to post...? It's not nearly as long as this, and it's comedy. It has sparkles in it. Please review...:::gives watery kitty-eyes to her readers, hoping for pity:


	9. Chapter 9

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, GOLDEN EYES

By Born of Starlight

**Perhaps I should confess something. Ahem.**

**Forgive me, Reviewers, for I have sinned -- GREED! -- Ahem. Lol. Right. Whatever. Sorry, I got very little sleep last night. Princess Mononoke was on TCM and I watched it. Then I went to my room and read manga for an hour or two. Well, to cut to the chase, I got about four hours or less of sleep, I've had three cups of coffee as of now (I'll get more, don't worry), and I haven't eaten in hours, and then not very much (eating dinner now, though). I'm feeling a bit random. **

**Delightfully Wicked, you asked about Korin's alchemist title. You're so impatient! Lol. You actually learn it in this chapter, and this is about halfway through the second arc of this story. As of this chapter, we're about two thirds of the way done!**

**Other landmarks? I hit the halfway point of the first chapter of my doujinshi! Yesterday I finally got up to fifteen pages. I'm going for thirty per chapter. Four chapters per volume, four volumes all told. Yeah... I've got my work cut out for me... It's about werewolves. Right now it has nineteen pages. Not bad, huh? I'll probably draw page twenty later.**

**Where was I going with all this...? Oh, right, confession. So, anyway, I've never been in a relationship (total waste of time -- guys are just...not like they are in ballads, and chivalry is completely dead, so they're all just...jerks and idiots) so it was really hard for me to write some of the stuff in the next couple of chapters (Ed/Korin, one-sided). Okay, so the one-sided part I can write. Unrequited love sucks. Nevermind that I haven't seen him in ages... Lol. Ignore me, please. I just wanted to apologize incase it was all horribly fluffy and dumb. That's all. :begs for forgiveness:**

----------------

Chapter 9

-----------------

The next time Ed saw her, Korin had a delicate chain tucked into her pocket, though she wasn't wearing the standard uniform of a State Alchemist. She should have been looking happy, but she didn't. She was just sitting in the armchair looking at the book in her lap; looking at it but not reading.

"You okay?"

She looked up, startled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

Ed shrugged. "What're you reading?" Edward…? Attempting small talk?

Korin looked up at him. Something in her eyes made him feel as if she was laughing at him. He concentrated on not blushing. She silently handed over the book.

It was made of dark leather with a wooden spine. The pages inside were slightly yellow. Ed stared at it --

Then dropped it.

I thought they confiscated that," he hissed. Korin nodded.

"They did. I saw it on Colonel Mustang's desk, and explained that I needed it back. Somebody," she glanced knowingly at Ed, "must have fixed it. Last I saw it was mostly just charred remains…"

Ed shrugged. "I found it at the scene of…your 'alchemic experimentation…' It was in ashes but I transmuted it back to how it's supposed to be. That _bastard_ made me hand it over."

Korin's mouth twitched.

"What the hell is it?"

"My notebook. In it, is everything I know about alchemy." Her reply was quiet and her voice trailed off. She leaned over the arm of the chair and picked the journal back up. "I designed all of these arrays… Most of them have never been tested." She flipped through the pages, a smile just barely touching her lips. Ed could tell she wasn't entirely with him in the library, but rather back in the time and place she had designed the transmutation circles.

Ed flopped down on a couch opposite to her and opened his own book. He wasn't really reading either. He kept finding himself watching Korin as she paged through absently.

And that was how the librarian found them, some hours later. They were in the same positions, but Korin's eyes had closed and Ed's were unfocused. The woman smothered a yawn and looked towards the clock. 10:55.

She shook Ed's shoulder gently. "You two kind of have to leave now. The library closes in a few minutes. Personally, I suggest you go home and get some sleep. You look like you could use it…"

Ed looked at the clock and swore quietly. He thanked the librarian and she left. Ed reached out to shake Korin awake as well, but he hesitated. He couldn't bring himself to wake her. Instead he picked her up and carried her out.

----------------

Korin woke up in her own quarters the next morning. She looked around before rolling out of bed.

The single-room appartment was nearly empty. There was a plain table and two chairs, a small kitchen area with empty cupboards, an old couch, and a bed in the corner. There was a door to a small bathroom on one wall, and a closet door on another.

As she looked at her small home, Korin noticed she was still wearing yesterday's clothing, and her pocket watch was digging into her hip. She pulled it out.

One look at the time, and she was rushing around her apartment, gulping down some of the previous day's coffee, and trying to figure out how the hell her uniform was supposed to be worn. Finally, she just gave up on the uniform and pulled on some regular clothes.

As she neared Mustang's office, she slowed down. It wouldn't do for her to arrive out of breath.

The door opened just as she was raising her hand to knock. Roy Mustang closed it, snickering to himself at some private joke. When he turned and saw Korin watching him with raised eyebrows he instantly resumed his "smirking bastard" face. He stepped to the side and reopened the door a crack so Korin could see into his office.

Edward was sitting the small couch, his chin on his chest. He was snoring gently.

"Fullmetal fell asleep while I was reading a report. He didn't leave the library until late, and his brother says he didn't get home until 2:00 this morning. I decided to let him sleep." His smirk widened. "But believe me when I tell you I'm never going to let him live this down!"

Korin believed him. Her fingers twisted the watch-chain at her waist as she closed the door with her gloved left hand.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about, Elemental?"

Korin jerked at the sound of her new title. "Yes, Sir, there was." She hesitated, then pressed on. "I'd like permission to go look for a way to get my soul back. Her voice was just barely audible.

She was gone before Edward woke up.

----------------

**Reader Worship! Come on guys, with such a devoted worshiper as me, you should be lining up to review for me! (My God, another religion reference...? What the Hell -- hee hee -- has gotten into me? It's not like I'm severely religious, either. Personally, I think the Bible is a load of shit -- it was written by human beings, and is therefor flawed. I do believe in God, though... Not that you care.)**

**Delightfully Wicked: **No pity? Not even for watery-kitty-eyes? What would Alphonse think of you? It _was_ similar to "Flame vs. Fullmetal," wasn't it? I had probably just rewatched that episode. And see? I revealed her title. There _is_ method to the madness:::runs to get her coffee: I am _not_ addicted to coffee! I can stop drinking it whenever I feel like it:::violent twitching: Remember the Sonnet in the very first chapter? Go back and read the last line.

**Lady of the Storm: **Don't worry, there's more of the story. It's not so much a matter of actually _writing _it though. I finished the actual writing process June 7th of last year. Now it's just getting it typed. :grins: I like June. There's an anime convention I go to every June! (I cosplayed as Ed! And I plan to do so again this year. I improved my costume... Cosplaying rocks.)


	10. Chapter 10

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, GOLDEN EYES

By Born of Starlight

**I'm so tired...! I really don't feel like talking right now. It was all I could do to type up this chapter. I'm suffering from lack of coffee. I've only had one cup today. That was HOURS ago. I need more. I think I'll go watch Naruto in nine minutes. Only good show on Toonami...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it...blah, blah, blah...Not making money from it...blah, blah, blah...Hiromu Arakawa's property... **

**That works, right?**

----------------

Chapter 10

-----------------

Edward Elric had changed. Just four months ago, he had been a temperamental shrimp. And while he was still short, he no longer lost his temper when someone made a jab about his height. Now he lost his temper at everything else, instead.

Al was worried about his brother. He'd been like that ever since _she _had vanished without explanation. He knew his brother was frustrated.

And Ed took his frustration out on Colonel Mustang.

"You BASTARD! The report's written just fine! You want it typed out, do it yourself!" He slammed the office door behind him and stormed off to his quarters. Once there, the rage vanished.

Ed leaned against the wall, sinking slowly down to the floor. His fingers were running over the surface of the Philosopher's Stone. The stupid thing could so much, but it couldn't bring Korin back.

He laughed at the irony. "And here I thought the stone could grant wishes…"

Al stuck his head through the door a few hours later.

"Brother? The colonel is looking for you. He sent a message, and--"

"I'm not doing anything that bastard wants me to do, Al. I'm sick of following orders! He's probably the one who sent Korin away…"

"But, Brother, it sounded important. You have to go!" Ed looked ready to refuse again. "He _is_ your commanding officer, Brother…"

Ed let out an angry howl and lurched to his feet. "Fine, Al, I'm going!" He stormed his way out of the room, gold braid flying behind.

----------------

"What the HELL do you want now, Bastard?"

"Please lower your voice, Fullmetal." Roy inclined his head slightly towards the low couch in his office. Ed looked to the indicated piece of furniture --

-- And choked.

Korin stood slowly, her face grim. Her left arm was bandaged, and her whole body seemed tense. Her every line spoke of the hardships she must have been through, but she managed a small smile before her tears broke free and she sobbed into Ed's shoulder.

Neither teen noticed when Mustang left his office, closing the door behind him.

"I couldn't find a way, Ed! I looked, I followed leads! Now one has even heard of something like this ever having happened before…!"

Ed felt strange…there had been times he had wanted to just what Korin was doing now, cry into someone's shoulder, but couldn't. He patted her back awkwardly, feeling slightly lost.

"Korin, what were you looking for?" His usually forceful voice was gentle.

Her voice shook, and her eyes were sparkling with tears. "I wanted to get it back…"

There was something about Korin… Ed couldn't put his finger on it, but she was…different. Maybe "new" was the word.

Korin pulled away, wiping at her eyes. She smiled apologetically at him. "I just wanted to be human again…apparently that's asking too much…"

Oh. Now he knew what she'd been looking for.

For a while, the two teenagers just stood there, silently. They both seemed fasinated with their shoes.

Ed was the first to break the silence. "You could have just asked me to help, you know," he said, and grinned. "I've got a lot of experience looking for abstract information!"

Finally, Korin smiled for real.

----------------

Night found them once more in the library. Hidden somewhere behind towers of dusty old books were two teenagers desperately trying to find _some_ hint that Korin wasn't the first person to loose their soul because of alchemy.

No luck.

Korin flopped backwards. "I give up!" she muttered. Ed knew she wasn't serious.

He sighed and pulled down another book. "You can't give up yet, Korin. We haven't read all the books in the library yet!"

Korin rolled her eyes and opened the next book.

Nothing.

----------------

He could feel something hard and square pressing into his back, and something round and soft resting against his shoulder. His eyes blinked open.

A book still open in her lap, Korin's head was on his shoulder.

Edward froze.

Korin's fingers flipped to the last page of the book, and she set it aside. She pulled down another volume. Ed leaned down and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed, her lips just barely parted -- sound asleep.

She turned a page.

Ed's hand seemed to have a mind of its own. Gently, his fingers stroked Korin's cheekbone.

Suddenly a phrase in the book caught his eye.

"Korin, this is it!" He jumped to his feet, snatching the book as he stood.

Korin was awake instantly and on her feet as well. "Seriously? You found it?"

"No, actually, you did."

As they read the paragraph though, heir faces fell. The information was anything but heartening…

According to the author, the loss of a soul had only been recorded twice. Ever. Both times the alchemists had died shortly after. The only reason for the deaths -- so far as anyone could tell -- was the bodies had nothing to keep them going, to sustain them.

Korin's face was pale. "How long did they live…?" she asked.

Ed flipped through the next couple pages. He swallowed the lump he could feel rising hin his throat. "Six months."

She had just over a month left to live.

----------------

**Delightfully Wicked:** Lol. Delightfully Wicked, I was watching FMA when I received your review. (Yeah, I was online at the time.) You don't have a heart? Ah, well. I only have half a soul. I guess we're even.

**BlackMercifulFaerie:** Yay! That's my favorite pairing as well. It's the pairing I go searching for whenever I can't find any here at I've got about four fics for that paring, that I just haven't posted yet. Maybe I will, when this story is finished. I have no idea why the hell I wrote Ed/OC, because I despise original character pairings. Granted, it's not a permanent pairing. Korin's profile doesn't allow for it to be. (Her profile is ten pages long, by the way…)

**1. ** I know, now, about the human transmutation being illegal. I didn't at the time though -- I had only seen about two episodes! You'll notice, though, that Ed never really thinks of Al as if he's different (Okay, except when Al mentions it). He's really concerned with Al not blaming himself. Al does feel a little guilty, though. That's just the kind of person Al is. Anyway, what Ed lost? Not much. It wouldn't have been a matter of replacing something completely gone -- more like fixing something that was broken. When Al fixes the radio in the first episode he proves that just fixing something doesn't cost a whole lot. Hence the wave of dizziness. Also, it really had to be Ed to perform the transmutation, don't you agree? He's the only one who didn't use circles, and you really wouldn't want to draw circles directly onto her irises! That would hurt! Lol.

**2. ** I've heard of the "phantom limb" thing before, but I didn't think that every amputee experiences it. Korin doesn't really, at least not all the time. Also, Korin was perfectly aware that her limbs were gone, she just didn't want to admit it to herself. She's denying the obvious. () Ed says to her "I think you know perfectly well why you can't feel your toes," to which she replies "Just shut up, okay!" She really doesn't want to hear it. She'd much rather sit there pretending everything is still intact. Denial.

**3. ** 5'5"? I wasn't ever able to find the height in feet, though I looked. I found it in centimeters once, and when I converted it, it came out to be about 5'1". That's the height I was thinking of as I wrote it. Which, damn it, is still taller than me. By ¼ an inch! What went wrong in my genetics…?

I really appreciated such a long review, by the way. It made my day. You pointed out some valuable things, and caused me to dig back out my notes and figure out why I did things the way I did. There are the reasons, and I hope it clears some things up.


	11. Chapter 11

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, GOLDEN EYES

By Born of Starlight

**I didn't sleep last night.**

**:coughs: Right... I suck. Understood. Um. All I can say in my defense is you're lucky you're getting _this_ chapter! I'm supposed to be doing important Rotary paperwork. :sighs: Meanies keep giving me more stuff to do...!**

**Speaking of Rotary...**

**I FIND OUT WHERE I'M GOING THIS THURSDAY! I leave Thursday to go to Ontario, Canada, where I will attend a conference until Sunday (which happens to be my sister's birthday). I find out! I love Rotary, except for the paperwork. Kuso... So much work, so little time! They asked about politics mostly, and all their questions were completely slanted _against_ my political views. That wouldn't bother me so much, but they said they were a non-political organization. Why, then, are they asking stupid questions about polotics?**

**Let me see... What else might I bore you with...? Oh! I am, once again, involved in a school play. My school does two plays a year, and the spring play is always a musical. We're doing Little Shop of Horrors this year. We did Bye Bye Birdie last year. I actually have a name, and lines, and solos this year! Big step up. Last year I was a chorus member... Our auditorium seats about 600 people, and we're doing six performances at the end of April. I'm excited! Lol. I'm also random. Not to mention stupid. I am very stupid. I pulled an all-nighter last Monday. Yes. I went to school without having slept. Valentine's Day is overrated... Love sucks. Sorry, I'm still angsting... I can't help it! I'm a teenage girl! I tried to kill the evil hormones, and it didn't work. What can I say? My inner fangirl is alive and kicking. Evil little bint has more lives than a cat...**

**Oh. And I've been doing tons of fanart on my PC, lately. Newly discovered talent, on my part. I drew Gaara (from Naruto) on Sunday, and Edward just yesterday! Lol. Neither really has a background though... Backgrounds are overrated.**

**Disclaimer: Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.**

----------------

Chapter 11

-----------------

Nearly two weeks passed, but Ed and Korin made no more progress. They had yet to find even another reference!

And though she told no one, Korin was spent. She'd been moving nearly non-stop since she had lost her soul; the other two had been kept in small, locked rooms for observation. Her strength and energy were being used up rapidly.

But Ed wasn't stupid. He watched as her face got paler with every day that went by. She was…fading.

He caught her as her feet faltered.

"I'm fine, Ed, so please let go?"

Ed released her, but kept his automail hand on her elbow to steady her. There was a look of concern in his eyes. "You should take it easy, Korin…"

"Ed, if I stop doing stuff I'll die even faster -- from boredom!"

He took the large book out of her hands, his eyes fierce and worried. "But you're wearing yourself out!" Ed was fighting to keep his voice quiet.

Korin yanked the book back. "Then so be it!" Her voice was also on the rise.

"Korin, you're practically running on empty! Just slow down a little, please!"

Both teenagers stood there, tall shelves full of dusty and ancient tomes on either side. Niether knew quite where to look.

Korin's eyes were on the book in her arms. Her gloved metal fingers ran up and down the cracked spine. Her pale face was slightly flushed and she had a sinking feeling that she knew what was about to happen.

She wasn't going to let it.

Rather than let his face get any closer to hers, Korin turned away. "Ed, don't," she whispered. "You don't…can't understand why, but…" she choked on her words, and couldn't meet his eyes. When he started to protest, she retreated without giving him an explanation.

----------------

Ed kept replaying the scene in his mind. He kept thinking about what she had said, and all the things those words may have meant.

"Brother?"

The quite voice made him jump, and he glanced up.

"Hey, Al…"

"Brother, what's wrong? You've been…avoiding me all day."

Ed's eyes widened. Had he been?

"Sorry, Al, I guess I've been preoccupied…"

Alphonse didn't hold it against his older brother. Ed was the kind of person that always needed something to do. Al understood that.

"Is it about Korin?"

Ed's eyes met his little brother's. Was it really so obvious?

"She's dying, isn't she, Brother."

With a shuddering sigh, Ed put his face in his hands. "Yeah… Yeah, AL, she is."

The younger of the two blonds looked down at his own hands. Pale flesh met his eyes. It was partially thanks to her that he was human again…

"Is that the equivalent exchange then?" he asked, his voice soft.

"No, Al. Korin already paid the price, though this is connected in a way.

"Then… I don't understand!"

"I don't know if you should tell you… It's not my secret to share."

Al let out a sigh. "I understand _that_, Brother." He turned to leave the room they shared, but stopped. "Ed?"

Edward blinked at his brother, the question in his eyes going unspoken.

"Don't let her die." He turned again, and this time he really did leave.

----------------

"Hey, Korin!"

The slim red-head turned.

Hughes ran down the hall to catch up. "Look! I just got these developed!" He shoved several pictures under her nose.

With a forced grin, she took the pictures and flipped through them. Though the grin stayed where she had put it, something about it dimmed slightly.

"She's about the same age as my little brother…" she said.

Hughes's smile faded as well. "I didn't know you had siblings, Korin. You never mentioned…"

She smiled, something that had never felt natural in the first place, and looked up from the pictures. "Well, I miss them…" she explained.

"'Them?'"

"Two brothers and a sister. All younger than me."

Hughes nodded. "A lot of responsibility then."

Korin nodded to, then handed back the pictures before continuing on her way.

Hughes watched her until she disappeared around a corner.

A few rooms down, a door opened, and a dark head peered out. Catching sight of Hughes, photos in hand, Roy tried to retreat into his office.

Too late.

"Roy, we need to have a talk about Korin." And for once, Hughes put his pictures away.

----------------

**I'm a horrid, horrid person, but at least I respond to my reviewers! I try to respond to every topic the reviewer brings up, and then some, so I'm really _very_ good when it comes to reader worship... Forgive me for such long intervals...:::sips coffee:**

**BlackMercifulFaerie:** Lol. I'm glad you enjoyed the summary to "Falling Fire!" Sorry it's taken so long...

:Grins: Technically, Kimbly does use circles, you know. They're tattooed onto his palms. I...used to know the symbolic meanings for them... Huh. I wonder if I wrote them down... Anyway, the symbols had something to do with the chemicals he transmutes. (Damn... I should know this...!)

5'5"... That's really depressing... My mother is 5'2", same as you, and my dad's about 5'9". Being that my ancestors were Irish and French Canadian, there's no chance of me getting any taller. :sighs: With credentials like that, I'm glad I don't like alcohol. I'd be a raging alcoholic by the time I turn twenty-two! But! Coffee, of course, has nothing to do with it. Rather, it is the lack of sleep brought on by the coffee drinking that (helps) stunts my growth. Come to think of it, Ed is often up ridiculously late studying... From about the same age as me...! I haven't gone to sleep before midnight since about fifth grade. Eleven years old then. He started younger!

I did appreciate the long review. Thanks a bunch!

**Lady of the Storm:** Yes, Korin's time is fast running out. Exciting, isn't it:::laughs: I'm so evil sometimes... I'm glad you think the story so far rocks. I've had no peace about Korin from my friends, though. Is she a Mary Sue...? They say she is, but... Well, let's just say I've been reading fanfiction longer than any of them (I've been watching anime longer than any of them, too; six months old, and buying merchandise by four!), and so know the classic definition of a Mary Sue better than maybe everyone but Kindigo. She...just doesn't scream "MARY SUE!" at me, like they claim she does for them. What do you think?


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Readers.

Yeah, I know I'm a horrible person. I've been told. Here's the deal, though. I'm in Taipei, Taiwan….and I forgot the notebook that has Golden Eyes scrawled in it. cringes I'm a foul, disgusting creature. Sorry. Lol. You deserved an explanation, I thought, so that's what this is: my explanation.

Rotary Youth Exchange has sucked out my soul, and placed it in a little black box high up on a shelf. It is to be returned to me in June. Which means, expect a REAL update in July. I realize I should be most heinously punished for doing this to all of you, as you've been so very faithful about reviewing, for me. Your review mean the world to me, especially now, because I'm in a….fragile place, emotionally. Foreign Exchange is not a walk in the park, but it's completely worth it. I've been writing a lot since I've been here, just…not a whole lot of it has been fanfiction. I'm just 144 pages away from completing my novel, so I'm ridiculously happy about that. (..)

It hasn't all been novel though. I've scribbled several one-shots since I've been here, and they're posted, and I've gotten around to posting some older stuff…which I should probably _burn_ rather than share, but whatever…

Hm. I've attended one anime convention since I've been here, but there's another one on the 9th and 10th of December I'll most likely be going to. Deathnote comes out in theatres here, today. It's Friday the 24th of November, my time. I'm dying to see this movie. It'll be in Japanese with Chinese subtitles, but my Japanese is decent enough that I think I'll manage. I watched the Fullmetal movie with no subs and understood about fifty percent of it.

….So why did Rotary send me to Taiwan? The world may never know.

Hm. I'll be cosplaying soon, if I can get my costume all together. Freya, from Chobits. I'm very excited about this, but finding a wig is going to be almost impossible, I think… I cosplayed in June this past summer at JAFAX as Edward. My automail was made of real sheet metal!! dances It was beautiful, only it hurt like a bitch. I had bruises for several days. Totally worth it though. I even had someone shake my hand they were so impressed by it! It can be found on www (dot) risemboolrangers (dot) com in the photo gallery under "Korin as Edo". Also, I think I'm somewhere on Or you could visit my Livejournal, but you'd have to dig through the archives to find it…….

Speaking of my Livejournal, if any wants to drop by and leave a comment, I'd appreciate it. My user name is blamemymuses. Come say hi sometime, only keep comments PG -- my parentals read the comments… lol. Yeah… I know. But that's how I'm keeping in contact with friends and family mostly, so it does actually make sense when you think about it. It's not just parents being nosy.

Oh! I may be going to college in Ireland. I still haven't applied yet, but the school has EVERYTHING I want. I'm not a….stay-at-home kind of person…..obviously. But, yes. Griffith College, Dublin Ireland. I'm very excited about this.

Again, you have my sincerest apologies. Much love to all my readers!

Fox


End file.
